


Кошмары и транквилизаторы

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Черт дери, как же тщательно он все продумывал! Каждую деталь, каждый хренов винтик этой машины, каждую долбаную реплику своего сценария! О, как же все это было, мать его, идеально!





	Кошмары и транквилизаторы

Джошу было известно, что безумие у Вашингтонов в крови: их троюродная бабка угодила в психушку для людей с криминальными наклонностями, где и покончила с собой, а дед со стороны отца свихнулся и постоянно устраивал кровавые игрища, которые, впрочем, оставались безнаказанными, так как он был важной шишкой в правительстве. Но парень никогда не думал, что и его это коснется: Ханна с Бет не подавали ни единого признака слабоумия, и причин волноваться у него не было. Пока. 

А потом произошло это чудовищное происшествие… Этот февраль, который он будет помнить до конца своей жизни, эта пурга, завывающая за окном, и взволнованный голос Сэм, отчитывающей друзей за какую-то проделку – он и понятия не имел, что она имела в виду. Полиция прочесала весь лес – но не нашла ни единой улики, не обнаружила ни тела, ни даже обрывка ткани – Бет и Ханна просто-напросто исчезли, испарились, будто стерлись с лица Земли: Джош недоумевал и раздражался, кричал на полицейских, не понимая, как могут пропасть две совершеннолетние девушки в безлюдном лесу, на горе, где кроме индейцев, пожалуй, никто никогда и не жил. 

И его стали мучить кошмары. 

Ханна плакала в какой-то темной пещере; Бет, обнимая ее, обвиняла его в безответственности и равнодушии. Джошуа просыпался – с трудом успокаивался – и пытался уснуть снова. Он тратил бешеные деньги на психиатров, психологов, психоаналитиков и психотерапевтов – и всех остальных врачей, отвечающих за психическое здоровье пациента. Таблетки, бесконечные лекарства, долгая реабилитация – и видимость спокойствия. Он вроде бы пришел в норму – и лишь иногда встречался с Сэм, чтобы, наконец, расслабиться и перестать сдерживать в себе настоящие чувства. Рядом с Самантой он превращался в маленького потерявшегося ребенка, запутавшегося в ночном лесу – или путника, вставшего на перепутье. И снова горы таблеток, голоса в голове, плач Ханны, осуждение Бет, их смутные просьбы, мольбы, крики о помощи… и его бездействие. Он устал бороться с самим собой – даже самые сильные транквилизаторы оказались бессильны, а доктора – эти светила науки, выдающие себя за хранителей секрета панацеи, - разводили руками: мистеру Вашингтону невозможно помочь в рамках амбулаторного лечения; чтобы полностью искоренить возможность шизофрении, ему пришлось бы пройти полное обследование и, желательно, остаться в «чудесном пансионе с видом на лесное озеро» - дурдом для тех, кто готов раскошелиться. А Джош веру в медицину потерял. 

И вскоре пришло осознание: очередной кошмар будто открыл ему глаза, поселил в нем что-то новое – желание отомстить. Потусторонний голос Ханны, смотрящей на него отчего-то мутно-белыми глазами с подернутыми серой пеленой зрачками, прокричал ему о том, что если бы не шайка этих идиотов, то она бы была жива – и Бет бы не пострадала. Ему нужно отомстить; показать этим самоуверенным прожигателям жизни – так называемым «друзьям», надругавшимся над ее чистыми и наивными чувствами к Майку, – что такое настоящий страх, стыд, унижение и боль; они сами должны понять, что значит быть оскорбленным, преданным, осмеянным и обруганным – они должны сами сделать свой выбор. Малютка Ханна, стеснительная и искренняя девушка, готовая ради этого ублюдка Манро на все, веселая и пробивная Бет – его сестры должны быть отмщены. Это из-за этой компании они пропали в лесу – и, скорее всего, погибли. Нет, он не будет убивать их, хотя голоса в голове все настойчивее и громче подсказывали ему, что какая-нибудь выходка в стиле русской рулетки была бы достаточно хороша: это уж точно заставило бы всех их раскаяться. Они будут молить о пощаде! Они пожалеют о том, что сделали с его любимыми сестрами… 

Черт дери, как же тщательно он все продумывал! Каждую деталь, каждый хренов винтик этой машины, каждую долбаную реплику своего сценария! О, как же все это было, мать его, идеально! Как же, черт возьми, он был счастлив видеть ужас на этих холеных лицах! А как расширились глаза этого выродка, Майка, когда он говорил о том, что кто-то убил Джесс! Это был не он, разумеется; мысль об убийстве все еще приводила его в оцепенение – но страх, застывший на лице этого красавчика и местного плейбоя действовал как бальзам на душу: жаль Ханна не видит, как он отделал этого короля выпускного бала. Уж она бы порадовалась тому, как защищает ее брат!.. 

Но все пошло не так. Какого, мать его, хрена, Алан Хилл вмешался в его дела и спутал ему карты? Это было во сне? Наяву? Действительно ли Джош разговаривал с ним, выбирал какие-то картинки и отвечал на вопросы доктора? Или это был один из снов, спланированных неверно принимаемыми медикаментами? Он запутался. Совершенно; даже задушевные беседы не спасли бы его: безумие, долгие годы спавшее в крови, проснулось и тут же взорвалось разбуженным вулканом – стресс дал о себе знать. Пути обратно не было… Но и сдаваться он не собирался: игру он доведет до конца. 

…довел бы до конца, если бы не эта огромная тварь, потащившая его за собой в какие-то мерзко влажные шахты – настоящие декорации для фильмов ужасов. Его удивляло, как у такой тощей твари, через истлевшую кожу которой выпирают кости, хватало сил, чтобы волоком тащить его с одинаковой легкостью и по воде, и по суше. Все казалось нереальным – всего лишь очередной кошмар. К ним-то он привык!

\- Нет, нет… ты не живая… ты не существуешь, - бормотал он вполголоса, царапая пальцами землю и обламывая ногти о подмерзшую глину. – Нет-нет-нет-нет… Ты чертова выдумка; один из мифов… нет-нет-нет… И тебя я не стану слушать… Никого! Ни тебя, ни ее! Я сам себе хозяин! 

Чудовище даже не оборачивалось. Джош не пытался перевернуться или сменить положение, чтобы разглядеть монстра: оглушенный ударом, с тупым остервенением он пытался убедить себя в том, что сейчас придет добрый доктор Хилл, который моментально разгонит эту идиотскую фантасмагорию – наорет на него, успокоится, вкрадчиво прошепчет что-нибудь и снова усядется в свое кресло, задаст какие-нибудь бесполезные вопросы… Но психиатр все никак не приходил. Скользкая как жаба паника прокралась за шиворот. 

\- Т-ты в-воображение. Ты не существуешь, не можешь. Т-ты… ты кино, да? Р-розыгрыш? М-майк, ребята, я з-знаю, это все в-вы. В-вы мне мстите, д-да? Да? 

Вендиго зарычал, но на зов не отреагировал. 

\- В-вы что, шуток не понимаете, да? М-майк, я знаю, что т-ты все э-это затеял! В-вы же прикалываетесь надо мной. Пытаетесь взят-ть рев-ванш. Это не смешно! Ха-ха! Я понял, понял! Вы ждете, пока я признаю… 

Тощая сухая фигура существа неожиданно очутилась перед какими-то дверями и, открыв их, без особого труда закинуло добычу внутрь помещения как безжизненный мешок. Все стихло. 

…Джош потерял счет времени. Его глаза привыкли к темноте, но он не мог различить почти ничего: под потолком висели какие-то вещи, как будто бы на вешалках, а в углу чья-то аккуратная рука выложила горой круглые предметы – некоторые из них были покрыты чем-то вроде соломы. Поначалу он думал, что попал на какой-то склад – но отвратительный смрад, окутавший его с ног до головы, явно не соответствовал тому запаху, который царит в разного рода хранилищах. Он наощупь попытался пробраться к двери – и его рука угодила во что-то мерзко липкое, тягучее, похожее на сироп. Неподалеку от пятна валялся один из предметов, сваленных в кучу – парень взял его в руку и с ужасом отбросил: на него смотрели два безжизненных, но еще поблескивающих влажностью глаза Джесс. Он тут же понял, почему форма ее головы была такой неправильной: у нее не было нижней челюсти. Лоб, два глаза, нос – а дальше зубы и вываленный как у мертвой свиной головы язык. До него медленно дошло: он – единственный живой. Те круглые штуковины – это головы всех притащенных сюда жертв, а под потолком висят их еще не остывшие тела, с которых прямо на пол капает кровь. 

\- Да нет же, братаны, - он попытался рассмеяться такому нелепому ходу событий. – Да нет, нет… нет. Твою мать, вы разыгрываете меня… 

Он поскользнулся и упал на что-то мягкое – через разорванный живот проглядывали змеящиеся кишки, а разкуроченная грудная клетка блестела покрытыми пленкой легкими и сердцем. Юноша упал лицом в разверстую рану – и, чуть не запутавшись в кишках, отпихнул от себя труп, судорожно вытирая лицо рубашкой и руками, но противное скользкое ощущение так и не проходило. Он закричал; его вырвало – но облегчение так и не пришло: запах смерти, разложившегося тела въелся в самую его кожу, под ногти, в поры – теперь он сам был одним из них. Джош оцепенел; он, не сводя широко распахнутых глаз с тела, попытался отползти подальше – и натолкнулся на что-то еще – он и знать не хотел, что это могло быть. Голова разрывалась от боли, ужаса и реальности произошедшего: он наконец-то понял, что это была не шутка. И кишки, и головы, и все эти тела наверху, и кровь, и вендиго – все это было настоящим, осязаемым, реальным, таким же существующим, как и он сам. Забившись в угол, парень заскулил и принялся закусывать до крови пальцы, хвататься за волосы, бормотать, что все пройдет. Не будут же они держать его тут вечно?..

Одиночество и темнота сводили его с ума даже больше, чем соседство разорванных и изуродованных трупов. Он разговаривал со стенами, с самим с собой – кричал, плакал, клялся, что отомстит. Джош уверял себя в том, что это очередной сон, что он в коме, в психушке, что ему все кажется и это мираж – но этот мираж затянулся слишком надолго; все чаще о себе давал знать голод, который он не мог побороть. Мысли, спутанные, ненатурально простые, опутывали его разум, будто паутиной; он все чаще задумывался о том, насколько правильно поступал по отношению к другим – но все эти философские размышления перебивались болезненным ощущением того, как перекручивался внутри желудок. Неужели эта мерзкая тварь решила уморить его голодом?.. Да нет, это же из разряда сказок. 

\- Ты не существуешь, ты не существуешь, ты не… ществую… ществуешь… суще…ствуешь… суще…ешь…ешь… ешь? Ешь! 

Он сглатывал слюну, кусал руки, пытался даже есть собственную рубашку – но и это не помогало. Может,   
попробовать?.. Разочек! Ничего же не случится, верно? С кем не бывает; такие экстренные ситуации… как они там выживают, по ТВ полно же всяких передач… 

Джош подкрался к одной из голов и покрутил ее перед собой. Мужчина. Один глаз и при жизни, наверно, ничего не видел; шрам. Всего лишь раз, да?.. 

Молодой человек приблизил мертвое лицо к своему. Стараясь не дышать смертоносным смрадом, высунул язык… и отпрянул. Нет, это слишком сложно. 

Заурчал желудок: его будто свело. 

\- Твою мать, - всхлипнул он от боли. Безжизненная голова насмешливо смотрела на него. – Я смогу. Я смогу. Ничего же страшного, да? Я же не подохну от этого. А если не сделаю – то точно скопычусь прямо тут. И никогда не увижу друзей. Никогда. А так – шанс. Хороший. Да? Да. Верно. Давай, Джош, ты сможешь… 

Он попробовал на вкус кровь и подавил очередной приступ тошноты: он не знал, портится ли она, но привкус металла сменился чем-то гораздо более мерзким. Или у человека кровь всегда такая отвратительная?.. Сглотнув слюну, Джош усмехнулся – нервно рассмеялся и… 

…принялся срывать кожу с черепа. Изголодавшийся, полуживой и ослабевший, он отрывал огромные куски мяса, умудряясь даже смаковать их: видишь, Джош, не так уж и мерзко; в конце концов, этот мужик все равно мертвый, ему глубоко наплевать, что будет с его телом – или головой. Парень начал получать какое-то садистское удовольствие, будто былая сила погибшего передалась ему; жизненные соки наполняли исхудавшее тело, а по венам вновь начала циркулировать кровь. Он с жадностью вылизывал уже пустые глазницы, сгрызал и сцарапывал прилипший к кости скальп. Гляди-ка, может эти верования и не так тупы, как кажется на первый взгляд? Кажется, какие-то индейцы верили, что с плотью передается и мощь убитого… По крайней мере, у него теперь была пища. Друзья-то найдут его. Майк знает, что он в шахтах. Его спасут. Просто надо подождать… 

\- Сюда, сюда! Вы слышите?!

Фигура облизнула губы и осторожно слизнула с окровавленного черепа кусочек плоти. 

\- Тут кто-то есть. 

\- Осторожнее, эта хреновина может обвалиться. Тогда мы сами тут застрянем. 

Силуэт насторожился и огляделся по сторонам: ухудшившееся зрение не давало возможности разглядеть то, что творилось по сторонам, но обострившееся восприятие ясно давало понять, что голоса раздались совсем близко к нему. Чудовище крепче сжало череп с остатками волос на затылке. 

\- Тс. Где-то здесь. Слышишь шорох? 

Шаги эхом отдались от стен. Существо, некогда бывшее Джошем, сверкнуло частоколом неровных, желто-серых клыков. Отбросив мертвую голову он двинулся навстречу спасателям… 

\- Тихо. 

\- Мать твою, да че мы вообще тут забыли? В этой шахте не ступала нога человека лет этак с тридцать. 

\- Заткнись, Джереми.

\- Я… 

Один стремительный рывок – и два полицейских стали вечными гостями шахты Блэквуд Пайнс.


End file.
